Life Before Hunger Games
by CookehMonster418
Summary: Katniss and Gale's love before the reaping. One-shot for now, maybe more chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Katniss/Gale fanfic. This fanfic is the day before Katniss got sent to the Hunger Games. This may turn into a full story, I don't know yet, but for now it's going to be a one shot.**

* * *

Katniss woke up in her small bed with Prim quietly sleeping next to her and Buttercup on the foot of the bed. She got out of bed and slipped on her hunting boots, black pants, and a shirt. She braided her hair in her usual long braid.

Katniss quietly the closed the front door to her making sure not to wake her mother or Prim. She was going to meet Gale at their usual spot in the woods. As she walked through the Seam she saw the miners heading over to the mines for their morning shift.

As Katniss got to the the end of the Meadow she checked for the for the hum of the barb wire fence and when she heard nothing she crawled through a opening. Katniss walked through the woods to her tree where her bow and arrow is stored.

When she retrieved her arrow she went to her and Gale's spot to find Gale already there sitting down. She couldn't help but feel nervous even though her and Gale were a little more than friends. She took a deep breath and walked to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

Gale smiled when he saw Katniss sit next to him he grabbed the bakery loaf of bread next to him and handed to Katniss, "I got it from the bakery when I traded a few squirrels for it."

"I have some cheese from Prim's goat. I guess that could be our lunch then." Katniss pulled it out of her bag while Gale sliced the loaf of bread in half. After Katniss and Gale enjoyed their luxurious lunch.

Katniss found herself thinking about the last time her and Gale were together and how he made her feel. Gale must have noticed Katniss daydreaming because he asked her, "What's wrong, Catnip?"

"Nothing, just thinking." She stared at his lips in wanting to feel them on hers again. Katniss didn't know she was leaning into Gale until she felt his lips on hers and they both felt jolts of pleasure course through them.

Gale cupped her face in his hands responding to the kiss, by licking her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Katniss parted her lips allowing the tips of their tongues touch and began a graceful dance. She tangled her fingers in his hair, moving her lips harder against his turning the passionate kiss into a fiery one.

Gale left her lips only to begin to trail kisses from jawline to her neck leaving trails of fire in its wake. Katniss held back her moans that were threatening to escape when she felt him suck on her pulse point, marking her as his.  
Katniss pushes Gale's jacket off his shoulders and quickly reattached their lips with a new kind of hunger beginning inside them. Their lips moved in sync while their hands never stopped touching each other, quickly moving to different parts of their bodies.

Gale broke the kiss to remove Kaniss' jacket and shirt, leaving it forgotton near Gale's jacket. Katniss could feel herself beginning to get nervous just like the first time, but she remembered she knew Gale all her life and recalled the first time he told her he loved her.

Gale gently laid Katniss back onto the ground she could feel his fiery lips trail gentle kisses down her neck down to her collarbone. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Gale looked into her eyes and said, "You're beautiful, Katniss."

He leaned down take on nipple into his mouth gently sucking and massaging her other breast. Katniss moaned, "Gale..." Gale kissed down her stomach when he got down the the button of her trousers he looked up for conformation and Katniss simply nodded.

Gale unbutton the button, pulling the pants down her legs along with her panties. He felt himself become hard when he saw she was wet and ready for him. He kissed her inner thigh purposely avoiding when he knew Katniss wanted him most. She moaned, "Please Gale I can't..."

She couldn't finish what she was saying because a loud moan erupted from her when she felt pleasure flood all over her body when Gale's tongue began flicking her clit. Gale was alternating different pressures and whenever he felt her close to her orgasm he would slow back down.

He entered a finger into her thrusting it into her at a fast pace and sucked on her clit. Katniss was almost screaming by now, but she didn't care. She concentrated on how Gale made her body feel. Katniss wanted to come so bad, but each time she became come Gale would slow down what he was doing.

Gale entered another finger into her, pumping them into her not too rough, but fast. She couldn't get enough of the delicious feeling. Katniss herself begin to get close she bit her lip and thrusted her hips into Gale's fingers, "Oh god Gale," she yelled out as she came on his fingers.

Gale pulled his fingers out of her and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground in the pile with Katniss' clothes. His hands went to unbuckle his belt, but Katniss' hands swatted his away, "Let me."

Katniss' hands proceeded to unbuckle his belt when she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down a look of briefly flashed onto her face when she saw the tent in boxers., signaling the lust they felt was mutual.

She slowly pulled off his boxers, looking at Gale's body in awe. Gale noticed and smirked smugly, "You like what you see?" She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks burning. Gale began to chuckle, but was just off by groan when Katniss grasped his cock and started moving her hand slowly increasing speed.

Gale was holding back moans, by biting his lip, but he moaned loudly he felt her tongue swirling around the head of his dick, tasting his precum. Katniss sucked on the head a little before she began bobbing her head taking him in little by little.

Gale pulled her head up and she looked up at him in confusion, "I wanna do cum inside you, not your mouth." He gently laid her down and kissed her neck and sucked on it, marking her as his. Katniss moaned impatiently, "Gale, please."

Gale aligned himself at her entrance and thrust himself fully into her. Katniss gasped in pleasure, she was glad they done this before or else the would have hurt more than she wanted to think about in a moment like this. Gale began thrusting slowly, but deeply into her, Katniss moaned, "Gale, faster."

He obeyed, speeding up his thrusts, almost pounding into her. Katniss was getting close, but Gale was also. Gale angled his thrusts which caused her to moan his name so loud some birds flew away from the trees. He could feel Kaniss' walls tightening so her rubbed her cilt in fast circles sending her off the edge.

Katniss shuddered and came with a loud groan which caused caused Gale to come as well moaning her name quietly. He pulled out and laid next to her. Katniss looked at him and smiled tiredly, "If either of our names gets chosen with the reaping remember that I'll always love you, Gale.

"I love you more than everything, Katniss." There was nothing else to say so they laid there enjoying each others company until they succumbed to the slumber that was coming over them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Hopefully I'll add more chapters. Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who chose to review, favourite, or put this story on their alerts. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They walked each other back to the electric fence, but they didn't part ways until they shared a long, lingering kiss. During Katniss' quiet walk home reality slowly dawned on her the reaping was today and either one of them can be chosen to go into the arena to die.

She noticed she was prolonging everything and that she needed to stay rational for her mother and Prim._ If her name gets chosen who would take care of them? Gale couldn't possibly care for them for who knows how long_, she thought.

Katniss was so deep in thought and she didn't remember her walking inside the house and giving her mother what little game she had.

Her mother rushed her into the bathroom, "Hurry up! You're already late!" She quickly closed the door and Katniss could tell she didn't want to go as much as she did.

After Katniss was done with her bath her mother laid out one of her own special dresses. _She must think this is a special occasion_, Katniss snickered.

After she put on the dress, Prim entered the room with her hair in two braids and a beautiful outfit on. "Why can't we just stay here and not go to the reaping?" Prim said while frowning.

"We have to go, but I promise everything is going to be fine." I tucked the tail of her shirt in, "Let's go, little duckling" We both chuckled and I went into the kitchen. I sat down in a chair as my mother began braiding my hair.

Katniss tried not to let my nerves get the best of her, but Prim saw right through it. "It's gonna be okay, remember?" She reassured her.

After they were all dressed and ready they headed to the Square where the reaping is held. Katniss maintained a blank look on her face even as they arrived. They arrived just in time to see the mayor step up to the podium and begin the same speech he reads every year.

Once his long tedious speech ended Effie Trinket stepped onto the podium, "Ladies first!" Effie said in her annoyingly joyful tone. She reached into a glass bowl and dug her hand around and shuffled all the names.

She finally chose a paper and read it out loud, "Primrose Everdeen!" Katniss felt herself freeze in fear. It's not her. _Her name was only entered once out of thousands she couldn't have been chosen, _Katniss thought.

Prim was terrified, but she began walking to the podium. When she was halfway there Katniss screamed, "Prim! I volunteer as a tribute!" Katniss' eyes were glassy and she wanted to try, but she wasn't going to allow herself to.

Katniss ran to Prim and pushed Prim behind her protectively. Effie looked surprised but her face quickly recovered to the look of giddiness, "Come forward, please"

Katniss began walking, but Prim was tugging on her arm, crying. The peacekeepers stepped forward and picked up Prim and took her back to her mother.

Katniss stepped onto the podium next to Effie Trinket, "What's your name, dear?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."Katniss felt a lump in her throat that was making it hard for her to speak, but she realized it was just built up sobs.

She looked around for Gale and she noticed he had a pained expression on his face. Katniss wanted to tell him she loves him one last time before death.

Effie continued talking to her even though Katniss wanted to be alone. Katniss knew that it wasn't going to happen. "Was that your sister? That was very sweet of you. Let's give a round of applause to District 12's female tribute!"

Katniss almost broke down in tears when everyone put their 3 middle fingers to their lips and held it out to her.

Effie moved on to the other side of the podium, "Now for the gentlemen!" Effie Trinket stuck her hand deep in another glass bowl she dug her fingers around and shuffled them until she grabbed a name. "Peeta Mellark!"

Katniss' eyes widened in surprise. Katniss immediately recognized the name. Even though she only spoke to him twice she felt like she owed him everything for saving her life and now he was here to die with her.

Peeta walked forward with shock evident on his face. Effie asked for volunteers, but everyone remained silent. Effie smiled and said, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

The rest of the reaping went by in a blur for Katniss.

* * *

After the anthem ended Peeta and Katniss were escorted into the Justice Building and were each in their own separate rooms.

Katniss knew this was her time to say goodbye to her family for the last time. She sat in one of the chairs and thought about her mother and Prim.

About 5 minutes later Prim and Katniss' mother arrive in the room with their faces stained with tears. Prim immediately ran to me enclosing me in a tight embrace.

Katniss knew it was harsh to not talk to her mother even though this may be the last time they see each other. She was afraid her mother would go into a deep depression and let Prim starve to death.

Soon the peacekeepers came in saying it was time to go. This triggered a whole new round of sobs and tears from Prim. The last thing Prim said to Katniss was, "Promise me you'll win."

Katniss would never forget her words and would try her best for Prim. Prim gave her one final embrace before being escorted out by peacekeepers.

Both of Katniss' visitors surprised her surprised her in one way. Such as, Madge's mocking jay pin and the bakers cookies and best of luck wishes. But there was one more visitor left to come.

Gale entered the room quietly while Katniss' back was turned to the window, looking out in what looked like misery. Gale could understand why she felt that way because here she was locked in here in a luxurious room.

Gale wrapped his arms around Katniss body and pulled him to her, causing her to jump slightly. He chuckled quietly and kissed her hair gently, "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you, Catnip."

Katniss turned herself around to face Gale. She lightly kissed him on the lips, "I'm gonna miss you."

Gale frowned, "I believe in you. You're coming back for sure."

Katniss could feel her anger begin to rise, "What if I don't? What will happen?"

"Don't say that, Katniss. We both know you'll be stronger than most of the the female tributes. Plus you're pretty good with a bow and arrow."

Katniss couldn't help but smile at his flattery even though they both knew that her strength would mean nothing in the games.

Gale's face turned into a look of seriousness, "I love you. Always remember that." Gale caressed her cheek and leaned in and kissed her.

This kiss could be described as slow and sensual. Katniss felt desire building up in her lower abdomen. Soon their kiss was spurred on by the lust they felt.

Gale kissed along her neck leaving red marks, marking her as his. Katniss was whimpering quietly and was quickly unbuttoning his pants, not worrying about his shirt.

They both knew they didn't have much time before the peacekeepers would come and take Gale away and she would be all alone again.

Gale lifted Katniss up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He swiftly entered Katniss which caused both of them to moan in unison.

Gale began thrusting and the room soon became filled with Katniss moans and Gales grunts.

Katniss could feel herself getting close and so could Gale. He began speeding his thrusts up and rubbed Katniss' clit swiftly. Her walls began tightening and her moans were going up in volume.

Gale quickly kissed Katniss to muffle her screams down a little. After a few more thrusts Gale came with a low groan.

Gale sat in a chair with Katniss on his lap and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Katniss felt reality slipping away, but it immediately came crashing back down when the peacekeepers said it was time for Gale to go.

Katniss felt a tear roll down her cheek as loneliness swallowed her whole.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I know the love scene when by a little fast, but I was hoping to add more, but I decided my ideas could make up the third chapter of the story. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. If I don't get to update by Christmas I wish everyone a merry Christmas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm on winter break right now I decided to put my focus on this story. I wanna thank everyone for reviewing this story. It just helps me make this story better. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Katniss felt numb during the short ride to the train station. Peeta didn't bother to hide his tears. His eyes were red and puffy and his body was shaking with sobs.

Katniss felt an unfamiliar need to stroke his hair and tell him everything is going to be okay. Even though they both knew nothing was okay. They were going to die in the arena.

She forced herself to push all thoughts of Peeta into the back of her mind. She would have to ignore him to keep herself from thinking about him.

Before she knew it they were boarding the train. Katniss looked around unable to conceal the look of awe on her face. Peeta walked behind her and he glanced at her, quickly studying her features.

Katniss' expression quickly returned to the blank on she had just moments ago. She quickly walked into the room she was assigned to and slammed the door with all her strength, taking all her feelings out on the door.

Katniss peeled off her mother's dress. She walked to the shower and stepped in. Pressing random buttons, turning the water from steaming hot to ice cold. Finally choosing the perfect temperature.

Katniss sighed, feeling her tears stinging her eyes. She thought about everything that has happened over the past few hours. Katniss knew it was rude to run off into her room, leaving everyone to wonder what's wrong with her, but she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about it.

Katniss thoughts drifted to Peeta. She felt like she owed him, but didn't know how to repay him. She thought about how sad and miserable he looked in the car.

The feeling she got overwhelmed her when she wanted to kiss his tears away. She only felt that feeling about Gale. She was supposed to love him more than life itself, but here she was thinking about someone else.

The guilt now began coming in waves resulting in a whole another round of tears. She glanced at the clock and noticed she was in there for almost 20 minutes. Katniss violently wiped away the tears that obstructed her vision.

Katniss turned off the shower and dried herself off. Slipping on a black shirt and pants Katniss decided to leave her hair down.

She opened the door, looking around to check if anybody was out there. Surely Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch were there sitting at the table discussing something.

Katniss sighed and walked out. She sat at the table sitting where a plate of soup was. She assumed it was left for her. She picked up a spoon and began eating, not paying attention to their conversation.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Effie slapped the spoon out of Katniss' hand, making the soup in the spoon splatter the walls.

Katniss' felt anger rising up within her. She nearly yelled at Effie, but managed to calm her tone a little, "What?" She said through clenched teeth.

Effie's capitol accent was annoying, "Do you have any manners young lady?"

Katniss narrowed her eyes and smiled an obvious fake smile, "Well hello everyone. Better?" She rolled her eyes.

An avox gave her another set of silverware. Katniss began eating again and took a bite out of her roll. She would never get to have something as luxurious as this at home. Thinking about home almost made Katniss break down.

Peeta looked over at Katniss, "Can I speak to you alone please?"

Katniss sighed, "Whatever."

Peeta stood up and walked down towards the room and Katniss followed him.

Peeta looked pissed. "What the hell is your problem?"

Katniss glared daggers at him, "You should stick to begin nice. It's good look for you. Now if you don't have anything to discuss I would like to get back to my food."

Katniss began walking away, but Peeta grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. His face softened slightly. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

Peeta let go of Katniss' arm, "Just go." He frowned.

Katniss looked down, "Look, Peeta. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"It's fine. If you need someone to talk to I'm here. Remember we're going through the same thing."

Peeta's sincerity struck Katniss as a sign of danger, but she also felt loved from it. Without thinking, Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta tightly and all her pent up emotions flowed through her at one time.

Peeta froze with surprise when he felt something wet soaking his shirt, but he realized it was her tears. He slowly pulled Katniss closer to him, stroking her hair and his tears flowed freely along with Katniss.

They both mourned for their families even though Peeta thought his family would move along just fine without him.

Katniss pulled away from Peeta when she heard Haymitch calling for them. Peeta wiped away her tears and she did the same for him.

"You should go." Peeta's blue eyes were filled with sorrow and hurt. Once again Katniss felt the need to kiss him and make it all better.

Without realizing it, Katniss leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against Peeta. Not even giving time for Peeta to think or respond Katniss quickly broke the kiss and ran back into her room slamming the door behind her.

Peeta pressed his fingers against his lips and a smile began forming onto his face. Peeta walked back to Effie and Haymitch, but not before erasing all traces of tears and happiness, but the grin wouldn't leave his face.

As soon as Peeta walked into the room Haymitch slurred, "What the hell happened to her?" He looked less interested in what happened and more interested in his bottle.

This gesture made him annoyed that he didn't care about Katniss. Why should Haymitch care about Katniss? She was his tribute of course.

Many questions circulated through Peeta's mind and he was only able to answer all of them but one: Why should he care about Katniss as much as he does?

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I was gonna update sooner, but I lost all my stories ****while I was switching computers, but luckily I found all my files. I want to thank everyone who reviews or put this story on alerts. I probably already did it, but it means a lot to me. **

**Reviews are always accepted!**


	4. Chapter 4

******I'm so sorry I haven't updated so long. I had some computer problems and school just began again so I've been busy. I've read some of the reviews and I'll be sure to take them in consideration when writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**After Katniss closed her door she slid down to the floor, drowning in her guilt and confusion. ****_Why did she feel the need to kiss Peeta every time he's hurt? Why did I feel sparks when I kissed him? _****Katniss thought.**

**Of course Katniss felt guilt for kissing Peeta, but she was feeling things about him that she thought she would only feel for Gale.**

**Katniss glanced at the clock only to find that it was getting late. It would explain why she's so tired. **

**Katniss didn't even bother changing into her pajamas. She climbed under the bed and got under the covers, quickly drifting to sleep. **

**Her dreams were plagued with thoughts of her last moments with Gale. She dreamed of being with him again like they were before the games she was forced in. **

**How they would enjoy bread and berries. Even though it wasn't much they found a way to get by on it. **

**She thought about how it would feel to win the games. In the back of her mind she knew it was highly unlikely. **

**She would finally have enough money for her family to actually eat like kings. A nice house like her mother used to live in when she was a child. **

**Katniss and Gale talked about how it would be if they could just drop everything and leave so it could be the two of them. It would happen because she had Prim and her mother and he had Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy. The consequences would have been brutal if they we to get caught. **

**Katniss' moment of peace quickly faded when she awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. Katniss walked to the bathroom and stripped herself of her clothes. **

**She finally got the shower to the perfect temperature after making it scorching to ice-cold. Katniss pressed the lilac button and that scent became on of her favorite capital scent. **

**After a few minutes Katniss turned off the shower. **

**She stepped out and walked through the full body dryer. She decided to wear a blue shirt and black pants. She opened the door to her room and was greeted by Haymitch having a conversation with Peeta about the Hunger Games. **

**Before she could step out of her room Haymitch looked over to her, "Katniss, sit. We need to discuss your training plan and strategy for the Games." **

**Katniss sighed and thought, **_this is going to be a long__day._**Katniss went to the table, grabbing a crusuant, taking a bite out of it. She took a seat between Effie and Peeta. Peeta sounded genuinely curious, "Are we going to need allies?" **

**Haymitch glanced at Peeta and I then sighed. Katniss could see something flash in his eyes. Sympathy maybe? "Do you know how long it was since a District 12 tribute won the games?" **

**Peeta replied quickly, "I know how long it has been, but this year is going to be different..." He sounded as if he was trying to convince Katniss and Haymitch as well as himself. **

**"****I was thinking Katniss and I could train together and we could watch each others back in the** names."

Haymitch ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head, "Peeta, don't you understand? There is only _one _victor meaning one of you has to die. I don't think it's a good idea. If the both of you can agree then the both of you can train until the games and we'll take it from there."

Haymitch looked over to Katniss, obviously looking for her response on this subject. Katniss felt as if Peeta's suggestion could help them along in the games, but as Haymitch pointed out there were flaws.

Katniss looked directly at Peeta, "I think it would be a good idea for us to train together. I mean we could help each other in places where one of maybe weak in. If something were to ever happen in the games I think Peeta would last longer."

Even though her eyes were set on looking at Peeta, Katniss' speech was directed mostly at Haymitch.

Haymitch picked up a glass bottle that was half full with a brown liquid. Peeta and Katniss could only assume that it was alcohol.

Haymitch poured himself a cup full, drinking the liquid. Haymitch looked annoyed. "You're the first tributes who are stupid enough to train together. Anyways, Peeta you have talents?"

Effie elbowed Haymitch. "Don't be rude. I'm sure Peeta has useful talents.

Haymitch glared at Effie, "So Peeta, What are they?"

Peeta scoffed, "I don't have any talent Katniss does. She has the skills to last in the games."

"Peeta has immense strength. It would definitely help him in the games." Peeta looked over to me.

"What are you doing?"

"If we're going to train together Haymitch needs to know your talents."

"What about your talents? You're good with knives and the bow and arrow."

"That could only help me minimally in the games. More than likely there are going to be hand-to-hand combat and I know you could wrestle pretty good." Katniss said matter-a-factly.

Peeta sighed, "None of that matters. You need sponsors and they'll you get anything you need in the arena." Peeta added on, "She has no idea what effect she has on people."

Katniss eyed Peeta suspiciously. Before she could voice her thoughts Haymitch began, "There's a chance there might be a bow and arrow in the games, but I wouldn't hope for it. In a few days when you have your session with the gamemakers show them your skills. To survive in the games you'll need to know how to survive. First thing tomorrow morning we'll discuss your skills with traps and how to set them and then we'll keep going on from there. In the meantime I need a drink so excuse me."

Haymitch stood up, grabbing his glass and the bottle with the brown alcohol. Katniss assumed he was heading to his room.

There was a temporary pause, "Enjoy your afternoon you two. We'll be arriving in the capitol in a few hours. Tomorrow is going to be a big, big day for you!"

Effie stood also, walking out the room. Katniss and Peeta listened to the rhythmic _click clack_ of her heels.

As soon as Peeta was sure Effie and Haymitch were out of hearing range he began, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Even though Katniss knew exactly what Peeta was referring to she decided to play innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about." Katniss shrugged.

**"****Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you tell Haymitch all those things? I am fully capable of talking for myself." **

**"****I told you already if we're going to train together we can't have any secrets. Nor can we hold back." Peeta face softened, but his tone remained like an angry whisper. "I know... Just let me talk for myself for now on." Peeta pursed his lips as if he was recalling something.**

**"****We also need to talk about something else." "What else is there to talk about now?" "About yesterday..." He trailed off. **

**"****Look, Peeta. I'm sorry bout that. I don't know what I was thinking." "I wasn't looking for an apology." There was a somewhat awkward silence, but he continued, "I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it. I only want to know why." Peeta was looking directly at Katniss now.**

**Kaniss could feel a lump of nervousness building in her throat. "Peeta... I don't know what else to tell you but I'm sorry." With that, Katniss abruptly stood up and walked to her room, slamming the door behind her. **

**Peeta ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. All he could think of is his family and how he would give what little of what he had to be back with them. **

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll be beginning the next chapter today so hope for the next chapter soon. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta awoke to Effie's overly joyful voice, "Wake up! Today is a big, big day!" Usually he would be able to tolerate her perky personality, but he was feeling a little under the weather. _ When you're in the Hunger Games you get no breaks or time alone, _Peeta thought bitterly.

Peeta sat up remembering this was his first day of training. He groggily walked to the shower still in a dreamlike state. Stripping himself from his clothes, he pushed a few random buttons which made the shower colder than he would like, but he stepped in anyway.

Peeta thought about how training would go. Surely Haymitch would want to to be drunk, but he would make sure there would be no alcohol around during training, discussion, and interview time. If he would want to get out of the arena alive he would have to keep Haymitch sober as long as possible.

The smell of lavender he grew fond of over the past few days felt as if it were strangling him with the strong, sickly sweet scent. Peeta stepped out of the shower, not even bothering to dry himself off he slipped on a pair of black pants with a white shirt. He had also become accustomed to the soft capital cotton.

Peeta wanted nothing more to lay in the warm bed and drown in his newfound depression. He knew there were several sources for his sorrow but it would be easiest to blame it on his oncoming death in the arena.

He walked out of his room to find that Katniss was not yet at the table. He quietly sighed in relief even though it shouldn't surprise him because he was always up and eating breakfast before her.

Peeta sat in the chair across from Haymitch and Effie, grabbing a croissant and nibbled on the piece of bread. This wasn't like Peeta he would always eat a full breakfast because he never knew what would happen.

Haymitch was the first to speak up about it, "Peeta, what's wrong? You need to have a full stomach for training. Are you getting cold feet? I knew I should have never agreed to let you two train together..." Haymitch continued to ramble, but Peeta already tuned him out.

"I'll be fine. This is the first day of training I thought you said we'll only train survival technique?"

"You got it all wrong. I specifically told you that when you train with the other tributes only to train survival skills. It leaves more mystery to them which will give you a fair advantage in the games when you're fighting. Plus you could die of starvation before someone ever get to you." Haymitch took a sip from his cup in only which Peeta could only describe as Whiskey.

Peeta reached over, snatching the cup from Haymitch. "I refuse to have my mentor drunk. Right now I need your help and you _will_ help Katniss and I get out of the games. Got it?" Peeta said as he handed the glass to the avox, "Pour this out please." He looked directly at Haymitch.

Effie looked genuinely surprised, "Peeta, what has gotten into you?"

While Haymitch slowly clapped, "I didn't know you had it in you. I'll to help you and Katniss. Just don't _ever _touch my glass again."

Haymitch seemed to be looking over Peeta's shoulder. Peeta turned around to reveal the one and only, Katniss. Peeta could feel the depression coming back in powerful waves. He noticed that it isn't Katniss or Haymitch that's changing. _It's himself that's changing. _Peeta knew Effie was right _what has gotten into him?_

* * *

Katniss' eyes locked on Peeta's and all she could think about why they were looking at each other like they were the only people in the room. She was sure Effie noticed from the way her eyes were glancing between the two teens.

Haymitch on the other hand was harder to read. Even though Katniss was never good at sensing emotions and reading them Effie was like an open book. All the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Katniss was pretty sure the tension centered on Peeta and herself.

She walked over to the table sitting in the chair next to Peeta. _Just my luck, _she thought. Memories of their last conversation came flooding back in she knew she would have to talk to him sometime, but she would procrastinate as long as she can.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, before drink a sip of coffee, "What time does training start?"

Haymitch sighed, "What's with you two not eating? We can begin training as soon as you put some actual food in your stomach."

Katniss snickered, "What if Peeta and I aren't hungry?" It felt weird for Katniss to take up for Peeta like this as if he was hers and she was his.

Katniss knew that would never happen, especially in the situation they're in. _It would be nice to know what life would have been like if we weren't burdened with Hunger Games_, she thought regretfully. Even if there weren't any more Hunger Games Gale would always be block in their relationship.

_Peeta and Katniss_ has quite a ring to it she thought. But the other voice in her head, the one who loves Gale more than anything would think it's the ultimate betrayal and being with Peeta would create a cloud of guilt that would rain over her head 24/7 always on her mind.

Peeta pulled out her reverie, "Katniss?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh… What? I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." She finally looked over at Peeta who was looking at her with those worried eyes.

"I've called you three times. Effie and Haymitch are waiting for us to come down so we could start our training."

Katniss stood up, "You didn't have to wait for me. Thanks." She walked to the elevator, pressing the down button.

Peeta looked over at Katniss, "You know we can't escape talking about it. It's making things awkward and I can't take it anymore."

Katniss stepped into the elevator, "Peeta we have bigger things to deal with. The games are less than a week away and you want to talk about on kiss?"

"It wasn't one little kiss, Katniss. It was more than that and you know it! I'm pretty sure you felt something there too."

"Peeta I was over the kiss the day it happened I told you it was a mistake and if you thought something would ever come from it." Katniss felt a sharp pang of hurt and regret, but she chose to ignore it.

"Damn it, Katniss! You're not over it I'm not stupid. I can tell and I'm absolutely sure you were thinking about it when I had to break you from your little daydream." It scared Katniss that Peeta was right on mark with everything she felt.

"In case you didn't know Peeta I have someone who loves me back at home. I'm really sorry about your feelings, but it wasn't you who I wasn't thinking of." _Wasn't only you, _she added in her thoughts.

Peeta ran his fingers through his hair, "I guess you're right… I tend to let my emotions get away from myself." He didn't sound very convinced.

"Let's just get through training Peeta and we'll deal with everything later." The hurt the both of them were feeling was tearing them apart piece by piece and Katniss knew it.

The elevator doors opened and Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand before he walk out, "Peeta, you're changing. I don't know what has changed but you're different." _The only true statement in this conversation, _Katniss thought.

* * *

**I hope everyone has had a good Valentine's Day weekend with their special someone.;) And I also hope this chapter puts a cherry on top of your good holiday. Please review with suggestions and constructive criticism.  
**


End file.
